User talk:Star-super sonic
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to EDF Dreadnought! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sparduck117 Warning: do not mix series Star-super sonic, I clearly noted in my revisions to your changes yesterday that you should not mix different Yamato series--information about Yamato 2199 and its sequels needs to be kept separate from information about the original series and its sequels, which in turn needs to be kept separate from any information about the live action movie. There are older pages across this wiki that need to be fixed for this kind of problem (and others); the wiki is in gradual transition toward fixing it everywhere. Please do not make the problem bigger. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:06, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Other significant issues There are other major problems in your writing that need to be fixed: *'Proofreading': Correct your spelling, punctuation, capitalization, italics, grammar, and other basic writing issues. *'Formatting': Follow the correct format for articles on the wiki. Examine articles that are in good shape for guidance. Two examples of articles that you can use as models are the ''Zoelguut'' Class and ''Yamato'' (2199). Since you are focusing on ships, this also means inserting infoboxes for ship classes (and one-of-a-kind ships). *'References': Where are you getting your information? Account for it. Put in references to episodes, movies, manga, and other official publications. Without references, it is difficult to trust the accuracy of your information. *'Links': Provide links to articles about Yamato people, places, and things. No page on this wiki should be an orphan. You can use common sense to figure out what should have an article associated with it. Even if an article does not exist yet, you can insert a link that a future editor can use to create a new page. Please avoid these issues in the future prior to posting, and please fix them on the pages you have already edited. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:29, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :*'In-universe voice': When describing people, places, and things in a Yamato story, treat them as if they were real--in other words, don't directly state directly in the body of your writing that they come from works of fiction. This Wikipedia page gives a little more information about in-universe voice versus real-world voice. The article examples I gave before also show how to cite episodes and other official sources in a way that keeps them separate from the main body of your writing. :*'Images': Use only images taken directly from official Yamato sources, even for objects that exist both within one of the Space Battleship Yamato universes and in the real world, such as Earth, IJS Yamato, or the Large Magellanic Cloud. However, non-official images can be used for official Yamato products that exist only in the real world, such as the Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Garmillas Mecha Book. -- BlueResistance (talk) 14:27, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Revisions to Titan and future revisions I edited your work on the Titan page. Take a look here at the differences between the two versions to get a clear idea of the kinds of revisions that should be made, and revise your previous posts before making new pages. When you are ready to make new pages, please make sure to attend to these issues. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:27, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :Did you read the feedback on this page? -- BlueResistance (talk) 17:11, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Mixing Canon I do not know if you're going to read this but I implore you to do so. You have been constantly mixing canons, and that is not productive for this wikia, we welcome editors, but we cannot welcome conter productive additions to the site. I do not want to have to punish you for what I presume are misguided edits. If you wish to keep editing it's of course welcome, but please, make sure the canons are not mixed. Johnatha (talk) 00:04, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :In addition to not mixing canons, (re)read and follow the other advice posted above this section. The next counterproductive activity will result in a suspension. -- BlueResistance (talk) 02:57, March 5, 2017 (UTC) New block If you are not reading the page or the , you need to start doing so. However, if you are reading them, you need to abide by the explanations that are given for changes to your edits, or at least respond to the explanations explicitly and directly. Just ignoring them (and feedback on your talk page) and doing your own thing won't work. -- BlueResistance (talk) 13:54, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Last warning Despite being asked to write new content and not merely copy and paste (or transcribe) the writing of others into the wiki, you copied and pasted again, this time from outside websites. That is plagiarism, and it definitely is not acceptable. It is compounded by the fact that you gave no credit to the original writers. Additionally, you posted more images with only computer code names (such as "IMG 0099.JPG") instead of meaningful names--an issue that came up just a few days ago with a photo of Earth from the live action movie. Your one-week block will expire on May 13, 2017. When it does, start by giving real names to the four new images that are still here on the wiki. -- BlueResistance (talk) 20:35, May 6, 2017 (UTC) The siege of Earth There's no need for a separate article on the siege of Earth in any of the three continuities. No official source provides enough additional information to warrant a separate article beyond what would normally appear in articles about the wars, individual episodes, movies, or manga, or related topics like underground cities. -- BlueResistance (talk) 13:43, November 10, 2019 (UTC)